UAVs for consumers have traditionally been limited to entertainment as toys or as hobbyist collector items. Recently, however, UAVs have been used for personal photography and videography. A UAV can be equipped with a portable power source and an image capturing apparatus, such as a camera or other types of sensors. For example, a photographer or a videographer can use a UAV to photograph or film athletes participating in outdoor activities when there are no overhead obstructions. The UAV can also be used to document special occasions, such as weddings, engagement proposals, and other activities that may occur in an open field. These applications require video recording along with audio to fully capture the moment. Conventional UAVs carry a camera and capture audio from the air, which is very low quality because of noise from the propellers and distance from the user.